


everyone has baggage, so they say

by thesetemplebones



Series: love is for children [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Woman/Woman couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: If it weren't for the fact that she felt like she was being shot all over again, Darcy would have found Natasha's obvious attempt at flattery endearing.





	everyone has baggage, so they say

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to be writing again. :)

_"...love is clumsy, and my heart refuses_  
to wear a helmet."  
-Rudy Francisca

 

 **D** arcy groaned as she tried to massage away the pain that was shooting through her left leg. Sometimes, especially when the weather was bad, her old bullet wound would start to ache. Several months had passed and she was done with physical therapy. Banner was quick to point out to Tony how nicely one healed when following instructions. She knew that she would have a scar and that it would agitate her, her whole life but she didn’t know it would be this fucking painful. She didn’t have nightmares anymore – at least not nightmares of the shooting.

            Banner and Jane were the only ones that Darcy had told about the pain. She knew that Fury had an idea but that was only because Banner told him. Tony had his suspicions, so didn’t everyone else; Natasha in particular but they were less obnoxious about it.

            As Darcy continued to massage her leg, she turned her head and glanced over at the island counter; her pain pills were still sitting in their spot where Jane had placed them a few days ago.

            _Don’t be stubborn Darce, if you’re in pain TAKE THEM, Jane ordered._

Jane had left on a mission for Thor and Darcy had no idea when she would return. So, Darce was all alone in the Avengers tower besides the actual Avengers themselves. Clint didn’t count because technically he didn’t live there but he visited enough that he might as well have.

            Darce frowned and flopped back against the couch. She really didn’t want to take any pain meds. Since confessing her soul to Natasha three months ago, Darcy had been careful to control her pill popping and drinking. Not that she would ever admit it to him but she had taken Tony’s advice.

            Who knew Tony had solid advice?

            She winced and sat up again. The pain wasn’t going away or lessening, no matter how much massaging she did and she bit her lip as she glanced back over at the pills.

            _Fuck it._

When Darcy went to stand three quick, loud _familiar_ knocks came at her front door. She glanced down at herself and around her living room and hated herself. She wasn’t dressed to have any company especially _hers_ and the living room could be tidier.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Darcy rose from the couch quickly and bit back a painful yelp as she limped over to the front door. She frantically pushed pieces of loose hair from her face and tightened her ponytail before she took a deep breath and opened the door.

There Natasha stood in all her glory; her bright red hair was perfectly styled in its loose waves and she wore tight black jeans with her knee high leather boots matched with a maroon colored sleeveless top. One would call this a semi-formal, comfortable style but all Darcy could think was how beautiful she was, and effortless the assassin made it seem.

“Hey,” Natasha said as her lips formed a wide smile.

“Hey,” Darce replied while forming her own smile. She glanced down at the bags of food in the other woman’s hands. “Starved?”

Natasha laughed, “don’t judge.”

“I’m not,” Darcy shook her head and then dramatically placed her hand upon her chest. “I understand the need for tacos completely.”

“I knew you would,” she held up the two bags, “which is why one bag of tacos is for you.”

Darcy stared at the woman in disbelief. Natasha smirked at her as she held up the two bags but Darce could see the sincerest in her eyes. She was surprised not only by the fact the other woman bought her dinner but that she remembered how much Darce loved tacos.

“Wait-,” she raised an eyebrow, “for real?”

“I would never joke about tacos,” Natasha said seriously but with a teasing smile.

If it weren’t for the fact that she felt like she was being shot at all over again, Darcy would have found Natasha’s obvious attempt at flattery endearing. She smiled and tried not to wince as she stepped back and gestured for her to enter.

“Then you are most welcome, my lady.”

* * *

 

Natasha smiled and stepped through, pausing for a brief second but enough for Darcy’s insides to flip, and walked over to the island counter. Darcy quickly composed herself as she closed the door and turned to face the other woman. She wasn’t even surprised to find Natasha, having removed her jacket and placed the food out on the counter, standing there with a bottle of water and two pills in her hands.

“Damn you and your Russian assassin abilities,” Darcy half joked as she limped over to the other woman and washed the two pills down with water. She didn’t know why she had even bothered trying to hide the pain from her.

“How long this time?” Natasha asked.

Darcy shrugged, “since earlier this afternoon.” She moved around the other woman and sat at one of the wooden stools and quickly began to assemble the perfect taco. “Thanks for the food. You’re my hero.”

“Darcy,” Natasha sighed as she remained in her spot across from the other woman. “You have your medication for a reason. Banner prescribed it to you.”

“I know,” Darcy groaned. She finished the rest of her taco before she sighed and nodded, “I know.”

“After dinner you’re going to soak in a bubble bath,” Natasha stated with no room for argument. Darcy wasn’t dumb enough to pick a fight over that and she had to clench her thighs together at the thought of Natasha preparing a bubble bath for her.

 _Oh, if only I had a nurse’s costume,_ Darcy thought.

“I get one glass of wine then,” Darcy added in an attempt to appear unaffected and cool.

“Half-glass,” the other woman countered.

“Are you f-,”

“…and I’ll smoke with you,” Natasha interjected and raised her eyebrow, daring Darcy to argue with her.

            _Wait, how did she know I had weed?_

“OH,” Darcy gasped when she realized. “Sam is a traitor.”

            Natasha snorted as she reached for her third taco. As Darcy took another gulp of her water, already feeling the effects of the pain meds, she realized what Natasha had just said.

            “Wait,” Darcy looked over at her, “you’ll _smoke_ with me?”

            “Yes,” Natasha nodded.

* * *

 

            Darcy couldn’t ignore that gesture of endearment and she could feel her cheeks beginning to hurt as she beamed at the other woman. She didn’t care how cheesy or ridiculous she looked. Natasha was willing to get stoned with her which she knew was a huge deal. Darcy knew that Natasha was a woman who always needed to be in control and was hyper aware of everything. Darcy also knew why Natasha did it and she didn’t judge the red haired woman. After what Natasha had been through, Darcy felt honored that Natasha considered her a friend. She was damn right giddy and feeling like the Chosen One with the fact that Natasha trusted her enough to get stoned with her. Lose control.

“You tell anyone and I will physically harm you,” Natasha threatened.

Darcy would let her kick her ass because she was floating on Cloud 9 at the moment. Natasha felt _safe_ around her. She watched as Natasha avoided looking at her as she gathered up the trash and knew the stone cold emotion on her face was just a mask.

Darcy followed her lead. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “no you wouldn’t. I am also taking video.”

Natasha paused and looked at her.

“I’m injured,” Darcy teased her with a puppy dog face, “please? It would make me feel better.”

“Fine,” she begrudgingly agreed.

Both of the women snuck fond glances at the other as Natasha prepared a bubble bath for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
